Who is it?
by anxiousBastard
Summary: Dave sale cada viernes hasta altas horas de la noche o simplemente no vuelve, dejando a un John con preguntas y dudas que parecen infinitas. / AU no -sburb obvs. / Mis summarys apestan y el contenido también, mis disculpas. (?)


**_Disclaimer: _**Homestuck no me pertenece, simplemente juego con los personajes con la idea que, vaya, si es mía. (?) Compartida con mi compañera, claro, que igual me ha ayudado, kudos for u. (?)

**_HA. _**A que no se esperaban otro fic. (?) Vale, que ni yo lo hacía, digo, he tenido inspiración por doquier y todo gracias a que no dejamos de pensar en escribir y tal con mi compañera y pues ya tengo para rato para escribir ya que mis únicas ideas medianamente buenas dan para un long-fic, pero, joder que dejé esto abandonado como por cinco meses. **_Reitero, lo siento de verdad a los que pedían y esperaba continuación de ese fic y no la di hasta cinco meses. _**Espero que entiendan que, bueno, me sentía pésimo y no en condiciones para subir nada de nada y blablabla, vale, no doy excusas.

**_Bueno. _**No diré mi opinión sobre lo que he escrito que luego _alguien _me golpea y me gritonea en medio de clases de biología o cualquier otra, y por facebook, y quizá también ahora por reviews pero qué se yo. _(Me ha amenazado, por eso lo sé.)_

**_Anyway, _**les dejo el fic este que la idea me encantó y espero no demorarme en subir los siguientes capítulos. Lo continuaré aunque no quieran y daré de todo para no abandonarlo. (?)

Oh dios son las dos y tanto de la mañana, _**Outtie.**_

* * *

John golpeó su cabeza contra la pared "_¡Qué estúpido soy!" _Con algo de pesadez releyó la conversación. Quizá leyó mal en un principio, quizá estaba soñando, oh, cuanto deseaba que fuera así.

- ectoBiologist [EB] comenzó a molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT] –

EB: ya, ya puedo hablar, qué pasa?

TT: Oh. Nada, simplemente quería seguir el tema de conversación de anoche.

EB: ugh!

EB: por el amor de dios, rose, no me gusta jade, en lo absoluto!

TT: Yo no he dicho eso.

EB: no soy tan idiota como, según dave, puedo aparentar.

EB: capto esas especies de indirectas.

TT: Nunca he pensado que aparentas a un idiota, John. Todo lo contrario, la verdad.

EB: como sea...

TT: Entonces... ¿Quién?, ¿le conozco? Déjame decirte que si es alguien de tu trabajo, puede que le conozca.

EB: agh...

EB: por qué tan interesada en eso?

TT: Bueno, tu has sido quien ha picado mi curiosidad.

EB: solo pedí consejo y en eso se me escapó!

TT: No cambia el hecho de que mi curiosidad ha sido ya picada.

EB: no pararás hasta que te enteres entonces?

TT: Probablemente, de todas maneras estoy más que segura de que, de alguna u otra manera, me enteraré.

EB: uhm...

EB: esperemos a que esa otra manera pase. :B

TT: ¿Es del trabajo?

EB: rose!

EB: ...no, no lo es.

TT: ¿Le conozco?

EB: uhm... si.

TT: Es Dave.

EB: …

EB: cómo es que él es tu primera opción?

TT: Descartando a Jade y a mi, descartando a los que conozco de tu trabajo... ¿Quién mas, John?

EB: vale, no sé.

EB: dirk?

TT: ¿Dirk? Apenas le conoces.

EB: bueno, pudo haber sido amor a primera vista.

TT: Entonces, Dirk.

EB: joder, no.

EB: no el hermano de dave!

EB: me agrada y todo pero...

EB: no.

TT: Entonces, es Dave... ¿Me equivoco?

EB: ugh.

EB: no le digas a nadie, ni hagas nada al respecto, ¿vale?

TT: Lo que tu digas, John.

- ectoBiologist [EB] dejó de molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT] -

John volvió a golpear su cabeza contra la pared, joder, definitivamente esto no era un sueño. Oh, bueno, no hay razón por la cual matarse por ello, es decir, Rose hace ya más de tres meses que sabe su _secreto _y no se lo ha dicho a nadie. Él puede confiar en Rose, él _confía _en Rose.

John ya llegaba tarde por dos horas. Usualmente llegaba a eso de las cinco o seis, pero ya serían las ocho No es que se preocupe de su compañero de piso, simplemente se le hace algo raro, quizá salió con algún compañero o compañera de su trabajo, aunque si iba a llegar tarde siempre llamaba y decía porqué. _Oh bueno, ese John se __ha __vuelto más independiente. __Que importa que, quizá, haya salido con una pretendiente o quién-sabe-quién Ha._

-¿Dave...? Ábreme la puerta- Dave se levantó del sillón de un salto y abrió la puerta a un ojiazul con cara de cansado, aunque no lograba ver bien ya que este llevaba la mirada gacha, ignorando aquello, simplemente deja entrar al más bajo. John deja sus cosas en el sofá y se dirige a su cuarto, para luego seguramente tomar una ducha, Dave casi ha memorizado su rutina después del trabajo, la primera hora parece zombie.

A las ocho y algo, casi las nueve, John sale de su cuarto para, lo que adivina Dave, a cenar. Aún tiene cara de agotado, ni siquiera intenta ocultarlo, cosa que llama la atención del rubio, el cual le sigue con la mirada, viendo como se sirve la comida y se sienta para comer. Dave se levanta del sofá y se sienta junto con John. John da un respingo al notar a Dave a su lado pero luego simplemente le ignora y continua comiendo.

–¿Día pesado?- El pelinegro no se molestó en levantó la mirada y simplemente asintió –Deberías renunciar, o al menos buscar horarios que se te sean más cómodos.- John miró a Dave por unos segundos y luego suspiró de manera leve –Supongo que si, al menos por lo que queda de año- John dio otro suspiro, estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo era algo más agotador de lo que pensaba. Se hundió en la silla –¿Este viernes quieres hacer algo?- Dave apartó la mirada enseguida y negó con la cabeza, John frunció el ceño y sus labios formaron un puchero -Dave, ya es el tercer viernes que tienen una salida con quién-sabe-quién- Dave se quedó en silencio unos minutos sintiéndose algo cohibido al sentir la penetrante mirada del ojiazul examinar su rostro detenidamente la cual, Dave agradecía a dios, dioses o quién fuera de que aún siguiera estoica –Vale, como sea- John se levantó de la silla para luego ir a tumbarse al sofá que quedaba a pocos metros de distancia –Al menos podrías decirme con quién sales cada viernes- La única respuesta que obtuvo el menor fue un sonido neutro proveniente del rubio. John pensó en quién podría ser, aunque enseguida se rindió. El rubio puede conocer a miles de personas gracias a su estupendo trabajo, aún recuerda cuando Dave se dedicaba a la música al cien por cien y su meta era volverse un reconocido dj en el país, no es que aquello haya cambiado del todo, simplemente Dave llegó un día diciendo que entraría a la universidad y que no estudiaría nada más que _medicina. _John obviamente lo apoyó y ayudó con todo lo que pudo, el hecho de ser aproximadamente dos años menor no le daba tantas cosas para _poder_ ayudarle. Dave terminó sus estudios universitarios sin problemas graves y gracias a unos amigos de él pudo encontrar trabajo prácticamente enseguida al obtener su título. Y John apenas va en su penúltimo año de universidad en la carrera de informática. Aunque John se sentía feliz consigo mismo de pasar de ser un idiota que no sabía mucho del tema y que lo que hiciera no le resultara, pasara a ser alguien que manejaba el tema, a su parecer, fluidamente. A pesar de esto, John no deseaba ejercer como informático ni nada similar ya que no se veía haciéndolo en lo absoluto, lo que, por ahora, le llamaba más la atención era escribir historias y libros, pero aún no estaba seguro de nada por lo cual prefería terminar la universidad antes de tomar alguna decisión drástica. John volvió a la realidad al escuchar al rubio diciéndole que tenía que salir por una o dos horas, John asiente con pesadez y al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose da un grito lo suficientemente bajo para que no lo escuche nadie fuera de su piso, ¿Quizá Dave iba a ver a aquella persona con la cuál salía los viernes? Oh, la curiosidad, o más bien la necesidad de saber, le mataba. Pero se aguantaría, no quiere parecer un entrometido, quizá Dave se consiguió una novia o novio o quién-sabe-qué. John simplemente no podía pensar en alguna otra razón por la cual salía tan frecuentemente, simplemente sabía que salía con _alguien _ya que se lo pudo sacar hace un par de días, pero desde entonces no le ha dicho nada más y Dave ha tenido cuidado de no manosear el tema ya que podría terminar diciéndole algo más.

John siguió tumbado en el sofá con un puchero notorio mientras seguía dándole vuelta al tema en su cabeza, pero un sonido que le avisaba que le hablaban por pesterchum le hizo parar aquella actividad.

- gardenGnostic [GG] comenzó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -

GG: hey john! :D

GG: me preguntaba si podías venir a cuidar de becky un par de horas...

GG: se que debes estar cansado y todo pero es urgente D:

GG: rose va a salir y yo tengo que ir a por algo donde karkat!

EB: claro, ningún problema jade!

EB: no estoy tan cansado, ya descansé lo suficiente. :B

EB: recibirás a un john rebosante de energía!

GG: genial, me alegro :D!

GG: de todas maneras

GG: prometo que no será mucho tiempo y en cuanto llegue rose puedes irte

EB: vale, vale, yo iré a cuidar a la pequeña becky. :B

GG: gracias john! 3

EB: nos vemos allá.

- gardenGnostic [GG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -

John se levantó del sofá y se preparó para salir, decidió dejar una nota por si Dave volvía antes que el aunque fuera más improbable que probable pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar, escribió donde estaría y a que hora volvería aproximadamente y que si pasaba algo que no se hiciera problemas en llamarle. Tomo sus llaves y se fue al piso de Jade, la verdad es que aún estaba algo cansado pero necesitaba distraerse y nada mejor que becky para hacerlo, también podría ver una película o algo mientras esperaba a que rose o jade volvieran.

John no demoró mucho en llegar al piso de Jade ya que quedaba a no más de veinte minutos caminando, al tocar la puerta la recibe una chica de tez levemente morena y ojos verde luminosos que poseía una sonrisa sin par, John sonrió a su amiga Jade la cual abrazó a John con energía, hace un tiempo que no se veian y Jade siempre ha sido así de cariñosa con él, desde que eran niños, aunque Jade seguía pegada a él como cuando tenían apenas 6 años por lo cual no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo alejada de él. John entró al piso y buscó con la mirada a becky la cual dormía plácidamente en su pequeña cama de color verde brillante, decidió no acercarse ya que no le quería despertar, aun era una cachorra así que dormir sería una de las cosas que más hacía y necesitaba. John volvió a mirar a Jade quién tomaba sus cosas para ya salir del piso con algo de prisa –Volveré a eso de las diez máximo, ni idea cuando volverá Rose, espero becky no te cause muchos problemas- John rió de manera leve ante ello, becky, desde el día que jade la adoptó luego de que su perro bec fallecierá, siempre había sido un amor, se agotaba rápido luego de jugar pero lo que más le gustaba era que le acariciaran, por lo cual la consideraba la mascota más fácil de cuidar –No te preocupes, la cuido con gusto, mándale saludos a Karkat- Jade asintió con alegría y luego besó la mejilla de John con cariño y se fue del piso. John se sentó en el sofá y miró a becky, una cachorra de apenas ocho meses, pelaje blanco con algunas manchas cafés y negras. John sonrió, se preguntaba como podía ella hacerle olvidar aquel tema, nunca había sentido mucha afinidad con los animales, verdaderamente.

* * *

Mucho pesterchum, ugh, es que es _tan _fácil escribir así, dios, me paso. (?) En el próximo más texto textotexto.


End file.
